Dark Souls: Lords Absconded
by LukeTheSpookDuke
Summary: The Lords have left their thrones and refuse to link the flame. Who will stand up and undertake the task of returning them to their thrones in order to link the flame? A fool who's journey ended early, a Fallen Knight with one last mission, a shirtless Easterner with an attitude, an enigmatic Pyromancer, and many more shall work together to see that this flame does not fade.
1. Chapter 1

The bell of awakening rings. The bell of awakening never rings. The Fire keeper looks toward the sound, realizing just how desperate the times must be. The thrones of the Lords of Cinder all lay empty save for one. Ludleth watches the entrance of the shrine, awaiting whatever unkindled ash that may approach.

* * *

"Leon! Come on Leon, wake up!" Leon hears the voice of a young boy echo within his mind as he lays under a pile of ash and dirt. As it fades out of his head he snaps upward, gasping for air. The ash and dirt blow off of his armor. The armor of a lowly knight. Not even his own, but something he had disgracefully stripped off of a corpse before he left for his journey.

He stands up, shield attached to his left hand and his longsword sheathed. He lifts his visor, revealing dark brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. He stands still for a moment as he collects his thoughts. He looks down at his chest and places his hand on it with a confused expression. He shakes his head and looks forward, resolve in his eyes.

"The flame. I've got to link the flame." He says, advancing forward as he draws his longsword. He moves toward the first grave warden he sees. It is clearly hollow, so he dispatches it quickly with a quick slice at its throat. He looks down and sees what seems to be a glowing blue flask. He reaches for his side and finds his own Estus flask, orange. He takes this strange new blue flask and tucks it in a strap on his side. He continues forward and a bolt hits him in his stomach. He grunts loudly and raises his shield to block another oncoming bolt. He dashes forward and stabs the firing grave warden in the chest, killing it. He pulls the bolt out of his stomach and quickly chugs his Estus flask, closing the wound. He keeps moving and walks along the top of a cliff until he sees a bonfire. He feels a strange attraction to it and immediately runs to rest.

"Man, these guys sure are tough." He says, taking a breath. He had never been a very fit person, and he was already tired from only two hollows. He looks out over the cliff and sees a bell tower. He decides to make that his goal. Setting goals for himself had always helped him in the past. It was a trick he used to get himself moving. Leon stands up and walks forward a bit. When he sees more hollows he stops and collects himself. There were at least four. And four is more than one, so Leon decided he would use his ultimate technique.

* * *

The residents of the shrine looked around as a loud yell was heard. It was two distinct words.

"Haul ass!"

* * *

Leon ran past all the hollows at full sprint. He was not a very athletic person, but it was impressive just how fast he could run, especially in full armor. The hollows chased behind him for a few moments until he entered an open area with a large dead knight. Leon looked back and saw that the grave wardens where backing away. He smiled. feeling accomplished he continued forward.

Leon saw a coiled sword like the one at the bonfire he sat at, stuck inside of the large knight. Behind the knight was a large closed door. He couldn't help but feel that he couldn't advance until pulling out the sword, so that's exactly what he did.

After a few seconds the knight began to animate. Leon back peddled about ten feet as the knight pulled its halberd from the ground. It was then that Leon knew, he had screwed up.

Iudex Gundyr swung its halberd at Leon in a wide arc and Leon rolled under it. Leon ran forward and slashed at Gundyrs legs a couple of times before making a retreat as Gundyr tried grabbing him. Leon looked around for a way to escape the encounter. His options were to die, or to jump off a cliff. He decided fighting would have to do for now. He continued his advances at Gundyrs legs until it fell to its knees and a black sludge begin to emerge from it. Leon retreated and watched as Gundyr transformed into a terrible beast. At this point jumping off the cliff seemed like a good idea. Leon backed over to the cliff and Gundyr leaped into the air at Leon, and right off the cliff. Leon turned around and looked down, seeing Gundyr fall out of sight.

* * *

Leon made his way into Fire Link Shrine and walked down the stairs toward Hawkwood.

Hawkwood looked at him. "Ah, another one roused from the sleep of death? Well, you're not alone. We Unkindled are worthless. Can't even die right. Gives me conniptions."

Leon looked at himself. Unkindled. He was an Unkindled, that was why he wasn't dead. He knew one thing about Unkindled. They only arise when the fire needs to be linked again. "Why am I here?" He asked.

Hawkwood sighed. "They'd have us seek the Lords of Cinder, and return them to their moulding thrones. But we're talking true legends with the mettle to link the fire. We're not fit to lick their boots. Don't you think?"

Leon looked at the thrones, all but one empty. He had one mission in his mind. Link the fire. He looked down at Hawkwood. "Listen , I'm not gonna have the fire fade just because it's difficult to have it done. I'm gonna see about these Lords of Cinder and I'm going to make sure they do their job." Leon walked down the stairs to the fire keeper. She walked over to greet the young man.

"Hello there Miss. Who might you be?" He asked her.

"Welcome to the bonfire, Unkindled One. I am a Fire Keeper. I tend to the flame, and tend to thee. The Lords have left their thrones, and must be deliver'd to them. To this end, I am at thy side" She explained.

Leon nods. "What will you have me do?" He asks, ready to begin his journey.

* * *

 **That is the end of the chapter folks. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter we will be introducing a new character! Stay tuned in for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leon arose in the middle of a circular room with a door not too far in front of him. He moved forward and opened it. He was where the Firekeeper had told him to go. The High Wall of Lothric. He walked forward and down some stairs and found a bonfire, which he promptly lit. He descended the stairs right next to the bonfire and found a gathering of hollows praying.

He made his way behind them thinking that he was safe until one of them leaped at him with a broken sword.

"Bwaaah!" Leon yelled as he stumbled backward, just barely dodging the almost nonlethal blade. He thrust his longsword into the hollow's skull, doing away with it. As the bony corpse fell to the ground he looked down at it.

"Maybe this linking the fire thing will be easier than I thought." Just as he said this a hollow holding a lantern walked up some steps leading into the tower. It swung its lantern around and more hollows came running out at Leon.

Just as Leon turned to run to the bonfire he heard a shriek. When he looked back he saw hollows being tossed off the top of the tower onto the ones running his way. He looked at the top and saw an eastern man standing with his arms crossed. The man uncrossed his arms and dropped down into the ground of hollows, plunging his fist into the head of the one with the lantern.

Leon simply stood and watched as the man beat down the ground of hollows on his own. When the easterner was done he turned his attention to Leon. When he took a step to him Leon tripped as he tried to escape. The easterner face palmed and sighed.

"Oi, you there. A monk for three days?" The man asked.

Leon tilted his head as he looked at the easterner. He didn't notice before, but the man was shirtless, wearing only a pair of baggy pants, bandage wrappings around his stomach, and some gloves, along with two caesti.

"What?" Leon asked, confused at the question. The man face palmed again and groaned loudly.

"A monk for just three days. Being a monk is difficult, so you quit after three days. It means you stop at the first sign of difficulty!" The shirtless easterner pointed at Leon, giving a look of judgement.

Leon looked away from the man's gaze for a moment. He thought about how the man had beat the hollows with his fists, while he himself had a sword and shield. He stood up, and noticeably tightened his grip on his word, to show the easterner that he had not given up yet.

"Good, the western savage doesn't seem to be all show. Ah?" The shirtless man laughed heartily. "My name is Kenta. Have you seen an idiot with an absurdly long katana? He's probably surrounded by other idiots" Kenta said.

Leon shook his head. "I haven't. I just woke up from a dirt nap. My name is Leon, and perhaps you can help me with my journey..." Leon was interrupted by the man.

"Are you looking for those Lords Of Cinder too? Well it's you and a good deal of everyone else. I couldn't care less about them, but if their on the way to finding that bastard then I'll certainly take them out" Kenta said with confidence. "Although, I have no idea where to search for him" He admitted.

Leon scratched the back of his helmet. "Well, you're welcome to follow me then" He said, as he walked past the easterner and went down the ladder in the tower. He walked out and raised his shield when he saw a hollow soldier with a large shield and spear.

Kenta immediately started pounding on the shield until the hollow could no longer keep it up, at which point Leon came and stabbed the hollow in the stomach. It seemed the two already had quite the synergy going on. They continued up the stairs and saw more hollows, but then a dragon descended and prepared to breathe flame down upon them. The only escape was a door right underneath the beast. The two ran to it and squeezed inside as the dragon burned all of the hollows to crisps. The two explored the inside of the tower they were in and found a chest. A chest that was breathing. Leon looked at Kenta and backed away from the chest. He didn't want any of what it had to offer. Kenta on the other hand began to mercilessly pound on top of it until it opened up and tried to grab him. Kenta back stepped and ran up to the chest to deliver more blows. not giving it enough time to react. Legs sprouted from the bottom of it, but it immediately fell and dissolved.

Leon honestly couldn't believe the beast he had at his side. This man had beaten down a mimic as if it were nothing. Kenta wiped his brow and walked up to the ladder in the room. he ascended it and opened the door at the top.

"Coming?" He asked Leon. Leon nodded and climbed up as well. When they exited through the door a Lothric Knight approached them. Leon raised his shield and Kenta stepped out in front of him, ready to fight. The knight swung at Kenta, but he rolled under the blade, only to be struck when the knight the knight turned and brought his sword back. A large cut was made through Kenta's side, but he still managed to retreat back behind Leon, who ran from behind him and stabbed the knight in the space between the space of his right gauntlet and armor, only to hit chain mail. The knight smacked Leon out of the way with his shield in response, sending him flying back a bit. Kenta drank from an Estus Flask and ran forward. punching the sword out of the knight's hand. The night tried bringing his shield down on Kenta, but he managed to get behind the knight and deliver a strong blow to the back before he kicked its knees out. Leon came up and stabbed the knight in the throat, killing it. He panted and looked over to where the large man's sword had fallen, and he went and retrieved it, replacing his own longs word.

"This one looks better than the one I was using, and that guy won't be needing it since he's dead." Leon said to Kenta. Kenta grinned and nodded.

They continued into the tower only to be ambushed by a hooded thief, who Kenta quickly crushed the skull of with a solid punch. Leon decided to split off and go to the top of the tower for a better view, only to find a bonfire.

"Ken! There's a bonfire up here!" He screamed. Kenta came up the stairs and ran to the bonfire, skidding as he sat down at it. The Bonfire restored his estus and fully healed any wounds on his body. Leon walked up and sat down, the same happening to him. He breathed a sigh as he lay back and looked up at the sky.

"What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?" He thought.


End file.
